1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and/or apparatus for molding a plastic material in a frame about an insert, and more particularly to cassette or cartridge casings for holding spools of magnetic audio tape or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, cassette casings for holding spools of magnetic tape and the like comprise two identical sections which are joined together. Each section includes a viewing window through which may be observed the amount of unused and used tape on the primary and takeup spools mounted within the casing.
Heretofore, each casing section has been fabricated in three separate operations. First, a main body part with a central gap is formed of a thermoplastic material in an injection mold. Then, a window is cut to size from a transparent sheet or the like. Finally, the precut window is cemented in the gap of the main body part. These operations are time-consuming and relatively expensive. Moreover, if the cement about the window is discontinuous or deteriorates, the window can become loose or snap out exposing the tape interiorly of an assembled cassette to possible damage.